There For You
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: “Do you know why I’m doing this?” I asked, even though I knew that he was aware of the answer. “Why?” he asked, deciding to go along with where I was going. I took his face in my hands, and stared at him in his eyes. BxE Songfic


**Hello readers! I'm new to the Twilight zone…LOL get it, Twilight zone? Anyway, this is my first fic for Twilight, and I found this perfect BellaxEdward song. Its simple, beautiful, and meaning. But anyway, enough of my rant, on to the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Lemme see here, Ms. Meyer gets all of the credit for the characters (I've gotta say thank you!) and the song 'There For You' belongs to Flyleaf.

* * *

**

The sun seemed to try to creep through my bedroom blinds. I glanced around the room, searching, yearning…

"Good morning, love," a soft voice greeted in my ear. I felt a blush fill my cheeks, as I turned my head to the man…no, vampire, I fell in love with.

Edward had his arms tucked around my waist, his head buried into my hair. It was strange, how beautiful he could make me feel. Here I am, in sweats and a t-shirt for pajamas, and he looks at me like I'm a miracle.

" 'Morning," I replied, refusing to move an inch. I was comfortable, and since summer was approaching, his cold skin felt good against the warmer temperatures. I sighed, causing him to raise his eyebrows from behind me.

"What is it?" he questioned, and I could tell there was a little humor in his voice. I cuddled my head closer to him, just inhaling his scent, his glorious scent.

"Just thinking…What do we want to do today?" I asked, curious as to what he had in mind. He let out a soft hum…contemplating. I waited patiently, knowing that soon I would have all of eternity with him, and that a few meager minutes could not mean anything compared to time as that.

"Well, there's many things we can do," he said after a few moments, his fingers stroking my shoulder. I let out a snort, surprising him.

"Well, of course there's many things we can do. That's apart of being around here," I murmered, as he let out a low chuckle.

"True…Any suggestions?" he asked. I thought for a moment, a smile creeping across my face.

"We could go to the meadow…You know I love it there," I suggested. He smiled, gently pushing me up.

"Get dressed and eat something. I'll come by to get you soon," he said. I tried not to pout at him, which he returned with a crooked grin.

"We can't have Charlie worried that you're sneaking out, can we?" he said, being the voice of reason right now. I rolled my eyes, nodding.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend_

"You're right. In fifteen minutes?" I asked, disappointed. He nodded, as he began to climb out of my window.

"It will pass soon, love. I promise," he said with a wink, as I ran over to the window for a second. He smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead before disappearing.

_I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again

* * *

_

I had finished my last pop tart when I heard the door chime. Perfect timing, Edward. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, with a slight V-neck. Charlie was seated across from me, his hands only visible due to the paper.

"Dad, that's Edward. I told him that we'd go do something today, is that alright?" I asked, earning myself a grunt.

"Do what, exactly?" Charlie asked, being forever protective. I winced, trying to think.

"We were going to just go over to his house. He had a new song he wanted me to hear," I lied, quick. I was pretty sure that since I got lost in the forest that one time, that I would not mention that I was going with Edward to the meadow.

"Alright, just don't stay out too late," he consented, seeming to trust me a little bit more with Edward. I don't understand it, but Charlie seems to finally be starting to warm up to my mysterious vampire boyfriend. Not that he knows about the vampire part.

I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as I raced to the door. Edward stood there, a smile lighting up his features. He wrapped an arm around my waist, as I shut the door behind me.

"Charlie was alright with me stealing you away?" he asked, a worried but still friendly smile across his features. I winced, recalling my lie.

"I told him that I was going to your house," I admitted, running my fingers through my hair. He contemplated what I said for a moment, and then flashed me his dazzling grin.

"We can still say that we went to my house. Esme told me to pass on the message that she misses you, and I'm sure she would be pleased for a visit," he stated, as I gave a nod.

"Going mischievous, Edward?" I teased. He shrugged, seeming surprised. "You need to see me with Jasper sometime. Let's just say that we've attempted a few tricks on Emmett."

"Oh wow…You don't seem like the mischievous type, not too much," I remarked, as he opened his car door for me.

"You'd be surprised," he answered, as I sat down. He crossed behind the vehicle, opening his door and then seating himself down. I settled myself comfortably, pleased. It sounds crazy, but his car smells just like him, despite his sibling passengers.

* * *

Within half an hour, I was on Edward's back, his hands supporting my weight as he began to run. I closed my eyes, nestling into his neck. He must have felt this, and I could have sworn I heard a laugh come from him.

He stopped in the meadow, his hands careful as I was placed down. He wrapped his arms around me, immediate and caring. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he murmered, as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Believe me, I don't mind in the slightest way," I whispered, causing his topaz eyes to light up. He nuzzled my cheek, as though to reassure himself I was there. "I'm not going anywhere," I said, just to remind him.

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

"I'm aware of that. I have to convince myself this is real," he said, gazing into my eyes. I blushed under his smoldering stare, unwavering and powerful.

He suddenly took my arms, wrapping them around his neck. I was surprised by the movement, and he settled his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask. He smiled, his hands supporting my frame.

_Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes_

"I wanted to remember that prom…A year ago," he said. I was shocked, remembering it. The prom that he insisted on taking me to.

"Why is that?" I persisted, reaching one of my hands to touch his cheek. He smiled, closing his eyes at my touch. His nuzzle into my palm reminded me of a loyal cat, and I imagined my Edward purring.

_Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry_

The sunlight hit us from above, making him shine as bright as the first time he showed me. I laughed, the glittering bright allowing his true beauty to shine. It hurt, knowing that I had to wait. I had to wait before he could make me into something suitable for him. I closed my eyes, refusing to cry in front of Edward. I had done it so many times, and I knew that I had to stop.

He saw me fighting the urge, one of his hands reaching up to wipe away my single tear. I felt pathetic standing in front of him, crying because I was not beautiful enough.

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

"Bella? Love, don't cry," he begged, and I could tell that he did not like to see me upset from the worry in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…I'm not enough. I'm not-"

"Good enough?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised. I looked away, ashamed of myself. "Bella, you are more than enough. I love you, from the way that you blush when I talk about you down to the way the sunlight hits your hair. Everything about you I love."

I blushed, (predictable, I know), at his compliments. I had nothing to say, nothing I could try to use against him.

His voice whispered reassurances, kindness and love. It was like perfection, the way that he cradled me to him. He scooped my legs out from under me, laying me down in the meadow's grass. I smiled, as he immediately settled beside me. His fingers stroked my hair, and I had never felt more loved in my life.

_You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

He pressed his lips to mine, his cool thumb massaging my cheek. I melted at his touch, him breaking apart for my sake.

"Stupid being a human. Stupid breathing," I muttered, as he laughed out loud at me. I shook my head, serious about it.

"I love you, Bella," he said sweetly, his arm curving around my waist. I smiled kissing his cheek. If he was a human, I could tell that he would have blushed.

"I love you too," I whispered, intwining his other hand in mine.

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to_

"Edward?"

"Hmm…?"

I felt his grip tighten on my hand, but not in a painful manner. "I need to know…are you still going to change me?"

He sighed, realizing that time was passing, and our wedding was drawing nearer. "I will, Bella. I will not back down on you, and I will not break every promise we made," he said, this time not showing any reluctance. I guess he finally accepted that I was not going to take no for an answer.

_I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you_

I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He released my hand, reaching up to stroke my hair again.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" I asked, even though I knew that he was aware of the answer.

"Why?" he asked, deciding to go along with where I was going. I took his face in my hands, and stared at him in his eyes. He refused to break my gaze, aware of what I was doing.

"I want to be there for you," I answered, then pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, and aware of my persuasion.

"And I for you," he finished, holding me tight. I knew he wouldn't ever leave, not ever again.

* * *

**Aww fluff! I love that kind of fluff, sorry. If you were hoping for angst, I'm terribly sorry. I was planning a fic with Jacob, but no Bella and Jacob. I dunno, I love Jacob but I could never truly place him and Bella together. But anyway, leave me reviews.**

**Please?**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
